Quédate conmigo esta noche
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Alice Vargas acababa de terminar con su novio, pero no sentía tristeza alguna: hace días que alguien más ocupaba su mente desde que comenzó a toparse con él en el ascensor de su edificio: su nombre era Ludwig. Y realmente le gustaba. -Alemania/Fem!Italia-. Two- Shot -. M por el segundo cap.
1. I

_Prometí hace años -un siglo- que escribiría un lemon de Alemania y Fem!Italia. Costó, pero al fin pude cumplir con lo prometido. Me dio la impresión de que fue más fácil de lo que esperaba una vez comencé a escribir (no suelo manejarme mucho con este ship). Mis dedos se movieron rápidamente en el teclado y todo lo demás fue fluyendo._

_T por ahora, M para el siguiente capítulo ; )_

* * *

**Quédate conmigo esta noche**

**I**

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Alice se estaba cansando de que su hermana Chiara se lo preguntara otra vez. Tres veces en la misma llamada telefónica. Miró el acabado de su pedicura mientras trataba de contar hasta cinco antes de responderle. Acababa de salir de una larga —larguísima para ella— jornada laboral al segundo día de que su novio la dejara por otra. Si más gente aparte de círculo de amigos se hubiera enterado en la oficina le habrían llovido las lamentaciones. Eso era lo que menos deseaba. Cada una de ellas la hacía sentir más miserable y más hundidas. Como si de verdad debiera dolerle la ruptura.

Y la verdad era que no le dolía en lo absoluto. Aunque haya sido Arthur quien la dejó y no ella.

—Sí, _fratella_, estoy bien—le dijo sonriendo. No era una mentira—. Si Arthur se fue es problema suyo: desde hace un buen tiempo que estaba aburriéndome.

Chiara se rió del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quieres que vaya esta noche a cenar a tu apartamento?

Alice sonrió con ternura. Sabía que ello significaba que su hermana quería decirle que contaba con ella para cualquier cosa. Incluso dejar al bueno de Antonio una noche para hacerle compañía tras su ruptura con Arthur.

—No te preocupes, Chira: voy a prepararme una pizza esta noche y me iré inmediatamente a la cama— le dijo con fingida pereza—. No me apetece nada más que eso en este preciso instante.

—De acuerdo ¡Pero al menor cambio de planes me llamas e iré hasta allá!

El entusiasmo de su hermana le hizo esbozar una fuerte sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero te quedarás esperando la llamada porque eso no sucederá.

Colgó el teléfono. Sus uñas estaban listas. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras la culpa la llenaba ¿Cómo había podido mentirle a su propia hermana? ¡Ella solo quería ayudarla! Se mordió el labio y se calzó las sandalias para bajarse de la cama. No quiso seguir pensando más en eso: no le hacía daño a su hermana; solo quizás a sus sentimientos protectores de hermana mayor. Pero Chiara lo entendería todo cuando se lo contara después.

_«Si es que tengo algo que contarle»_ se repitió. Miró el reloj de pared: iban a ser las ocho. Tenía que darse prisa. Salió rápidamente del apartamento y bajó las escaleras con prisa desde el sexto piso hasta el primero para esperar el ascensor allá abajo.

_«Es una locura»_, se dijo internamente. No se jactaba de ser la más prudente de todas las chicas con las que se juntaba: solo Emily quizás podría igualarla en impertinencia. Las dos se la pasaban muy bien siendo así. Y hasta la fecha no hubo momento en que se arrepintiera por ser tan extrovertida.

Miró el reloj de pared un instante. Las ocho y cinco minutos. Era raro que él se retrasara aunque fuera un minuto ¿o se habrían cruzado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras? La sola idea bajó sus ánimos de inmediato. ¡Tanto tiempo planeando un encuentro y lo acaba de echar a perder por pasarse de la cuenta en el teléfono!

Se había resignado a cumplir al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho a Chiara por teléfono y a irse a dormir a su apartamento completamente sola cuando lo vio aparecer en el portal del edificio. Su nombre era Ludwig Beilschmidt. Y era ardiente como el infierno. Y puntual, jodidamente puntual. Siempre se iba al trabajo a las siete y media y volvía a las ocho. Todos los días desde el último año cuando se mudó al departamento del piso de arriba. Era todo lo que sabía sobre él, eso y que aparentemente estaba disponible.

Quería conocerlo. Conocerlo íntimamente.

Él la miró sin sorprenderse. Desde hace unos días que se topaban en el ascensor. Un día ella lo notó en ese sitio cuando volvía del trabajo. Fue la primera vez que lo veía detenidamente desde hace unos meses. Era digno de la portada de cualquier revista. El macho perfecto. Le había sorprendido no haberle prestado atención antes, probablemente era culpa de sus horarios de trabajo que recientemente se había alargado dándole la oportunidad de toparse con él de regreso.

Ludwig rara vez le prestaba atención. De hecho nunca le había hablado. Hace una semana que se topaban en el ascensor y era siempre ella la que tenía que iniciar las conversaciones con cosas tan triviales como preguntar la hora o el clima, temas ridículos que ella ya conocía y que solo le daban excusa para oír su voz. Profunda y sensual, le daba profundos chispazos a la zona baja de su cuerpo.

No iba a dejarlo ir otra vez.

Entró al ascensor con él. Marcó el sexto piso y antes de que él presionara el botón del número siete ella tomó su muñeca cuando alargó su mano. Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta:

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Ludwig abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

**XOX**

Se llamaba Alice Vargas, y era el motivo por el que en las noches le costaba cerrar los ojos. Llegaba a la oficina con menos horas de sueño encima de las que hubiera querido. Y últimamente dejaba la mente alrededor de ella y no en su trabajo desde que comenzó a topársela en el ascensor. Dulce e hipnotizante, le había costado apartar la vista o mantenerse serio alrededor de ella sin querer invitarla a su apartamento a tomar algo o a cenar.

Había podido evitar esa sensación que solo ocurría cuando estaba alrededor de ella gracias a que rara vez la veía. Su "pesadilla" comenzó cuando comenzó a encontrársela de regreso a su hogar. Ella siempre le hablaba y le dedicaba sonrisas. Un golpe bajo cuando era perfectamente consciente de que jamás podría tenerla. Que jamás podría ser suya.

De ella sabía pocas cosas, pero entre esas se encontraba el hecho de que tenía novio. A su novio Arthur lo conocía porque constantemente lo veía en el mismo bar al que iba a emborracharse. Era un inútil: el sujeto era tremendamente afortunado al tenerla y malgastaba sus noches en un bar de mala muerte para solteros como él en lugar de dedicarle esas horas a ella.

Todo ese año había sido un martirio verla y que ella tuviera alguien al lado. Nunca nadie le había interesado tanto como esa mujer ¿Qué extraña fascinación ejercía sobre él? Sabía que el enamoramiento nunca conducía a nada bueno —lo había aprendido gracias a duras experiencias—. Era mejor dedicar sus días a hacer cada vez mejor su trabajo y mantener la empresa a flote. Trabajaba tanto y su vida era tan ordenada que ya no tenía tiempo para nada más. Cualquier relación estable ahora sería demasiado para él. No porque creyera que no tendría tiempo para dedicárselo, sino porque no estaba seguro de poder hacer feliz a alguien como esa persona esperaría de él. Ya lo había intentado anteriormente y el resultado no había sido agradable para ninguna de las dos partes.

Desde que había llegado a Nueva York, no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido desde que conoció a Alice Vargas y comenzó a frecuentar el bar cercano al edificio. Por suerte, su compañero de oficina entendía su estilo de vida, y esa era una de las razones por las que respetaba profundamente a Kiku Honda. Jamás lo incomodó y nunca le había dado motivos de disgustos –disgustos que recibía comúnmente de otras personas dada a su incompetencia—, y daba por sentado que la última persona en el mundo que le daría alguna clase de problemas y disgustos sería él.

Pero también sabía que a la par de ser la última persona en el mundo en darle un disgusto laboral por incompetencia era que sabía que sería la última en entender la razón del extraño comportamiento que tenía en la oficina desde que se topaba a Alice en el ascensor del edificio. No estaba seguro si era cosa propia de los japoneses o solo era algo particular de su amigo, lo cuál sería un gran avance en sus relaciones interpersonales porque ni siquiera él podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su más fiel compañero de oficina.

Era de rutina que ambos salieran a almorzar juntos; pero el día anterior, cuando fueron a comer un sitio distinto al habitual —su local favorito para almorzar había cerrado por vacaciones—, tuvieron que encontrar uno nuevo a unas manzanas de ahí que fuera del mismo estilo. Lo encontraron. Llevaban un par de minutos ahí cuando comenzó a notar cierta melancolía de quien podía llamar su amigo. Al preguntarle si sucedía algo, negó cualquier preocupación. No tenía ninguna razón por la cual no creerle.

—Es usted quien me preocupa, Ludwig–san—dijo con solemnidad—. Ha estado actuando extraño la última semana ¿sucede algo que deba saber? Usted sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo sea lo que sea.

-Lo mejor es concentrarnos en el próximo contrato por ahora. —Lo cierto es que dudaba de la relevancia del tema y de la capacidad de Kiku para entender su problema. Jamás lo había visto interesado en temas amorosos propios o ajenos, aunque su vida personal no era algo que tuviera que importarle en tanto hiciera bien su trabajo.

Fue precisamente ahí cuando comenzó a notar que la piel de su compañero asiático se volvía pálida. Estaban sentados al lado del ventanal, por lo que sea lo que sea hubiera visto tenía que venir de afuera. Honda se disculpó con cortesía antes de irse con prisa. No lo volvió a ver por el resto del día.

Y el día anterior había regresado a trabajar como si nada después de haberse ausentado desde el almuerzo; ello le tranquilizó ante la idea de un posible suicidio —tenía bastante presente una estadística sobre los japoneses encabezando la lista de mayores tasas de suicidio en el mundo—. Era raro que su compañero de trabajo cometiera esa clase de falta laboral. Creyó que nada más extraño que eso sucedería el día de hoy.

Pero lo más sorprendente del día fue que, al regresar a su apartamento tras un duro día de trabajo, ella atajara su mano y le hiciera esa invitación tan poco indirecta.

Con un nudo en la garganta, respondió:

—Estoy disponible esta noche.

Lo cual no era del todo cierto. Tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente que se había llevado a casa para terminarlo antes de la siguiente jornada.

Ella le sonrió.

—Prepararé unas pastas para cenar. No llegues tarde.

Pero tampoco era una mentira decirle que estaba disponible esa noche.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Los reviews son bien recibidos y me ponen contenta : ) _


	2. II

**Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. **

**M por el lemon. Disfrútenlo ;)**

* * *

**II**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una cita que no recordaba muy bien qué hacer en una. La invitación no había dejado duda alguna de que se trataba de eso. Desde hace años salía con mujeres solo para acabar follando en la cama de su departamento o en hotel: le resultaba extraño tener ese nuevo impulso de hacer algo más con una, una que realmente llamaba su atención.

Por alguna razón quería esperar para probar Alice. No se trataba en absoluto que no quisiera acostarse con ella y saborear cada uno de sus rincones más ocultos y secreto donde su antiguo novio ya no tenía lugar en su cuerpo. No, no había duda alguna de que quería probarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, su propio miembro entre sus pantalones se lo reclamaba con ímpetu, con una fiereza que creyó perdida en los años de loca adolescencia, pero cierta inquietud dentro le decía que aún no era tiempo. Y eso le asustaba. La última vez que trató de tener algo serio con una mujer acabó una desastrosa relación que no condujo a nada bueno tanto para él como la que en esos años fue su novia.

No, no se arriesgaría a tener algo serio otra vez. Por ningún motivo.

Regresó a su departamento para dejar su maletín, quitarse la corbata, ir por una cerveza para luego marcharse hacia el departamento de Alice Vargas.

No pasaría una noche más sin probar el sabor de su húmedo sexo preparado para el suyo.

**XOX**

**Una semana después**

Ludwig Beilschmidt se aclaró la garganta ante la aseveración que su mente había sostenido. Agobiado por una nueva y desconocida frustración ¿Por qué tras tantas malditas cavilaciones había acabado aceptando una nueva cita con Alice Vargas?

No había sido capaz de tomarla la primera noche en que ella lo invitó a comer pastas a su departamento un viernes por la noche. Ni aunque toda la casa hubiera estado a oscuras con unas míseras dos velas encendidas sobre la mesa que solo iluminaban sus rostros. Alice, a la luz de las velas, era todavía más hermosa de lo que lo era a las mañanas cuando se iba a trabajar o en las noches cuando regresaba a su apartamento. Su garganta estaba seca a causa de el nerviosismo y bebió solemnemente de una copa de vino francés que ella había dejado en la mesa para la cena. El vino no era de su agrado tanto como la cerveza, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener la garganta seca a causa del nerviosismo infantil que le había invadido al verla. Como si fueran dos niños de parvulario que se declaran mutuamente. ¿Cómo habría sido ella a esa edad? Él apenas tenía recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida, por lo que la escena antes vergonzosa, ahora le parecía difusa y necesaria.

Sabía que fuera donde fuera, a la luz de las velas, bajo la luna o al sol de la mañana, nada sería más hermoso en este mundo que Alice Vargas y su sonrisa.

Comenzaron habiendo de cosas triviales, asuntos del país, las crisis económicas, acontecimientos mundiales hasta que poco a poco avanzaron a asuntos más personales. Fue ahí cuando se enteró de que tenía 25 años —su misma edad—, que era italiana y había estudiado Bellas Artes en la universidad. Se enteró también que vivía sola desde los dieciocho y que llevaba saliendo con su novio por alrededor de un año hasta el él la dejó por otra chica.

—Pero no estoy triste, para nada—le dijo, bebiendo un trago profundo de su copa de vino. Había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, por lo que parecía más desinhibida que de costumbre—. Hace tiempo que dejó de interesarme. —Le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

Ludwig no era un hombre que soliera sonrojarse como un joven cortejado ante los coqueteos de una mujer atractiva. Pero aquella noche sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente que esperaba la misma consumación que él había esperado cuando cruzó por la puerta de su hogar.

Hasta ahora, una semana después, se preguntaba qué había sido ese algo que lo había detenido de tomarla esa misma noche. Un cierto temor profundo que no se explicaba. La lógica le decía que debía esperar, que mostrar sus deseos en la cama a esa chica la primera vez que salían haría que ella dudara en volver a compartir una cama, un sofá o cualquier superficie donde él pudiera tomarla otra vez. Por alguna razón, le molestaba la idea de que Alice Vargas no quisiera verlo nunca más. Apenas la conocía, y ya estaba inquieto mirando el reloj para verla otra vez esa noche. Esta vez, sería él quien la llevaría a su apartamento en el piso de arriba. No era lo que él hubiera preferido, pero ella insistió tanto que tuvo que acceder.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no habría problemas con ello y que podría preparar perfectamente la cena para ambos.

Estaba trabajando en firmar los papeles que había dejado en su escritorio cuando su compañero de trabajo japonés entró a su oficina. Ludwig no solía preocuparse mucho de asuntos ajenos, pero aquello cercano a la amistad que había entablado con Honda le hizo preocupar por el semblante oscuro que irradiaba justo desde hace una semana. Para ser precisos, llevaba así desde el día en que regresó a trabajar tras el día y que salió corriendo del nuevo restaurante. Él sospechaba que aquella comida, servida en esa mesa en frente ese vidrio había desencadenado todo, pero como hombres reservados que eran ninguno de los dos se había referido a ese asunto.

Kiku dejó otro par de documentos en su mesa y preguntó por los que le habían dejado en la mañana. Algo avergonzado, Ludwig tuvo que responder que todavía no había terminado debido a ciertos aspectos legales que no acababan de convencerlo.

—Lo mejor será consultar con el abogado de la empresa—resolvió, pero Kiku parecía no escucharlo.

Justo cuando le estaba hablando, los rasgados ojos del japonés se detuvieron en una esquina del escritorio y su rostro expresó cierto escrutinio que no le había visto hacer nunca antes. Rápidamente Ludwig siguió el rastro de su mirada para encontrar—vergonzosamente— que Kiku Honda observaba detenidamente la foto de su ex novia.

— Ludwig-san—el hombre japonés caviló un segundo, con una bajo el mentón y la otra apoyada en el codo de esa mano—. Usted… —pensó un segundo, luego continuó—: ¿a usted le va el sadomasoquismo? —Ludwig supo que él tenía que conocerla. No había otra forma de que con solo ver una fotografía asimilara la imagen de esa mujer con aquella práctica sexual. Kiku pareció ver cuán ilógico había sido su comentario y se disculpó inclinando la cabeza—. Sepa disculpar mi imprudencia. No tiene que contestar nada de lo que he preguntado.

Nunca lo había visto ponerse tan nervioso. Podía jurar que hasta había un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. Ese día supo que alguien más en su oficina compartía su mismo secreto.

**XOX**

Ludwig fue a buscar a Alice a su departamento. Antes de llegar allí había dudado acerca de qué tan prudente era llevar un ramo de flores para ella. ¿Le parecería anticuado? Ludwig solo sabía que no entendía nada en lo que respecta a cuestiones amorosas. Cuando estaba en la Universidad su superior Roderich trató de enseñarle un par de cosas sobre el romance en las parejas, pero todo se había ido al carajo cuando Elizabeta –la novia de su superior en ese entonces y su actual esposa- le dijo que aquel libro en el que tan ciegamente había confiado por recomendación de su instructor no era más que una sarta de estupideces que nadie en su sano juicio podía tomar en serio. Nadie a excepción de ellos dos.

Alice abrió la puerta, recibió las flores y en seguida le dio un beso en la boca. No era extraño, pero Ludwig no se esperaba aquel saludo tan efusivo.

— ¿Vamos? —le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Cada vez se asombraba más por su osadía.

**XOX**

Alice ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se desnudó ante el hombre que había protagonizado sus fantasías eróticas en las últimas semanas, meses para ser precisos: no faltó ninguna invitación de parte de él para que ella comenzara a desvestirlo. Solo bastó con que él dijera que había preparada Wurst de cenar para que ella le dijera:

—Lo único que deseo probar ahora es a ti.

Poco acostumbrado a chicas que tomaran la iniciativa, se encontró dejándose conducir por ella hasta su propia habitación justo un piso arriba de la suya. Se avergonzó ante la idea de que ella hubiera estado escuchando meses atrás cuando aún traía chicas a su departamento.

La tomó de las caderas y le desabrochó la falda que se deslizó por sus piernas. Moviéndola hacia al suelo con sus piernas, Alice la apartó para abrazar su cuello y besarlo profundamente, metiendo su lengua para probar el exquisito sabor de ese hombre rubio y musculoso con el que tanto había fantaseado ¡al fin iba a ser suyo!

Él desabrochó los botones de su blusa con prisa, sintiendo la presión en sus pantalones que demandaba la liberación con urgencia. Molesto, separó sus labios de los de ella y se quitó el cinturón y bajó el cierre con una sola mano mientras la otra aún sujetaba a Alice de las caderas. Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron ante la presencia de ese portentoso miembro viril duro y listo. Tragando saliva, lo cogió con ambas manos y dado su tacto supo que sus ojos no le estaban pasando una mala jugada. Era tan o más grande como la había soñado. Y comenzaba a gotear. Su mano se deslizaba fácilmente por su longitud. Emocionada, subió la cabeza rápidamente hasta sus labios y lo empujó sobre la cama.

Ludwig no perdió oportunidad para desabrochar el brasierpor debajo de la blusa que aún tenía abierta para liberar sus pechos y dejarlos libres. Sus manos, aferradas a la cintura y caderas de su amante italiana, subieron de prisa para amasar la forma de sus pechos. En menos de un minuto solo una mano permaneció allí mientras que la otra se deslizaba sensualmente hasta la curva de su trasero para tomarla desde ahí.

Alice se sentía en el paraíso mientras ése hombre fuerte la tocaba ¡Qué delicia!. Había perdido de vista sus tacones desde hace mucho tiempo y no recordaba exactamente si se los había quitado en la sala de estar, en el pasillo o estaban tirados por la habitación ¡Qué injusticia que él aún conservara sus zapatos! Se irguió de pronto y Ludwig se desconcertó, pero cuando ella hizo un rápido movimiento para quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines con prisas y arrastrar sus pantalones de vestir desde abajo, se sorprendió por la erótica imagen de ella inclinada hacia su entrepierna descubierta. Pensó que iba a tomarlo en su boca. Si lo hacía dudaba poder aguantar mucho tiempo.

Pero aquello estaba muy lejos de los planes de Alice, quién rápidamente trepó sobre él para desabrocharle la camisa en medio de rápidos y húmedos besos. Él cerró los ojos para sentir con deleite la profundidad de su boca y la urgencia de su cuerpo por poseerla. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Alice, sonriendo, le guiñó el ojo y él pensó que le pediría que la tomara o la tocara de alguna forma en especial. Pero no sucedió. Ella siguió subiendo poniendo en su rostro una vista en primer plano de su seno izquierdo. Él lo devoró con ansias hasta que sintió que ese pequeño botón rosa se le escapaba de los labios. Alice seguía subiendo y tocando su torso hasta el respaldo de la cama y él no supo cómo sucedió aquello que jamás se habría esperado.

¡Clic!

Abrió los ojos ante el sonido que lo sacó de sus fantasías.

— ¡Qué demon…!—espetó con sorpresa más que con enojo.

Había sido esposado. Sus manos antes libres recorriendo el cuerpo de Alice, ahora estaban atadas en uno de los pilares de la cabecera. Miró a Alice. Y ella sonreía como una niña inocente. No, había algo más en esa sonrisa. Él se detuvo a pensar. Algo, algo se le estaba escapando… algo mucho más poderoso que ser esposado a la cama por una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Entonces finalmente lo dedujo:

— ¿Cómo supiste en qué lugar dejaba **mis** esposas? —No cabía duda alguna: había sido atado por su propio juguete, el mismo par con el que había atado a muchas mujeres en su cama hasta hacerlas gritar de placer. Pero nunca, nunca antes había sido él quien había terminado atado de esa forma. Nunca se había permitido bajar tanto la guardia como ahora. Aunque sabía que las esposas tenían un botón de seguridad en caso de emergencia, no era el miedo a estar atado el que lo atemorizaba.

Era el hecho haber bajado la guardia. Nunca se había distraído tanto con el deseo de poseer a una mujer como para permitirse tal ataque. Si esto hubiera sido la guerra, ese error podría haberlo hecho un prisionero o incluso costarle la vida.

Ella no le contestó. Por el contrario, siguió subiendo y quitándose las bragas con una sola mano a la vez mientras dejaba a la vista su rosado sexo. Ludwig sabía que no podía escapar. Tampoco quería hacerlo. La vista de su intimidad había sido suficiente para hipnotizarlo otra vez y obligarlo a dejar de hacerse preguntas. Supo, de inmediato, que ella quería decirle con esa posición.

Quería que él la tomara en su boca.

Apenas los finos labios de su sexo se acercaron a su boca él comprendió qué debía hacer. La abrió y dejo que su lengua hiciera el trabajo que hubiera complementado con ayuda de sus dedos _si tan solo los tuviera disponibles_. Bebió de su sexo hasta embriagarse. Ella era tan dulce y húmeda como lo había imaginado desde la primera vez que la vio. Y en su interior se regodeó por saber que era él quien la estaba disfrutando ahora y no el borracho de su exnovio.

Los gemidos de Alice eran el canto de los ángeles. Sabía que de seguir ese ritmo haría que se corriera por primera vez, y el solo pensamiento de sentir que se estremecería sobre él despertó en el deseo de ir más y más rápido.

La hizo llorar de placer.

Alice se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre su cintura, jadeante y rebosante de alegría.

—Eso fue intenso, macho.

El apodo que le había dado ni quiera le gustaba. Ludwig aún no cabía ante la sorpresa.

Sin perder tiempo, Alice giró su tronco hacia el palpitante miembro de su amante alemán. Lo manoseó un par de veces para comprobar que se deslizaba fácilmente aún y sonriéndole a la altura de su miembro y poniéndose cómoda en su nueva posición, se lo introdujo a la boca.

Ludwig trató de recordar cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento. Hace un par de noches aún le parecía una fantasía en sus ratos libres o cuando las reuniones se volvían muy tediosas en el trabajo. Cuando menos lo esperaba, se la imaginaba justamente como estaba ahora, con su boca caliente y húmeda saboreándolo como sus fuera una paleta y dándole leves mordiscos como si fuera una salchicha muy caliente.

_«O un Wurst»_ pensó divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había encontrado motivos para sonreír como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Los sentimientos que tenía por su vecina habían hecho que perdiera interés por cualquier relación casual en la cama y solo se encontraba deseándola a ella, Alice Vargas, en su cama.

Ella empezó a mover rítmicamente su cabeza arriba y abajo sobre su longitud, echándole miradas cómplices desde esa altura. Y él, aún atado, se encontró deseando retribuirle el mismo placer que ella le estaba dando, aunque el pago por esa felación ya hubiera sido dado a la diosa de sus fantasías.

— ¡Ponte otra vez en mi boca!—No quiso sonara como una orden, era absurdo desde su posición de prisionero, pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de desechar y terminó sonando como si le hubiera dado una más que como cualquier petición—… por favor—agregó, como si apelara a alguna clase de piedad.

Alice se levantó, y con la torpeza propia de quienes están excitados trató de acomodarse nuevamente en la boca de Ludwig igual que hace unos momentos, solo que estaba vez ella miraba hacia sus pies, con la boca justo a la altura de su miembro y rápidamente volvió a agacharse para lamerlo de nuevo. De la misma forma, su amante lo hizo de otra vez con ella. No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que ella volviera a correrse, y él estando a punto apartó la boca para hablar.

—Ya… casi…

Pero Alice fingió no escucharlo o peor aún, lo ignoró completamente y siguió chupando y lamiendo. Incluso le dio la impresión de que había aumentado el ritmo con el que lo tomaba. Resignado a perder el control de la situación, terminó accediendo a lo que ella deseaba.

Lo que ella deseaba era que se corriera en su boca tal como lo hizo segundos después. Su esperma había alcanzado no solo su cavidad bucal, sino que también su cuello y sus pechos. Incluso la blusa que aún no se había quitado. Al verlo, Ludwig sintió como si acabara de cometer alguna clase de acto ofensivo.

—Perdón, no quise…—se urgió en disculpas que excusaban su falta de profesionalismo ante aquella escena tan vergonzosa. Nunca, nunca había perdido el control en la cama como hasta ahora. Con esa mujer. La misma que lo había atado a la cama.

—Shhh—ella lo silenció poniendo su dedo en su boca, deteniendo cualquier excusa. Para haber sucedido lo que sucedió, ella se veía bastante contenta con el resultado—. Está bien. Tienes mejor sabor del que esperaba.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ante otra persona. ¿Así era como se sentían las mujeres a las que dominaba? La sensación era ridículamente comprometedora. Sentía que estaba en sus manos. Que nada de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora había ocurrido por su voluntad, sino por la de ella.

—Eres un encanto—le dijo con su dulce voz de princesa. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, y mientras la inocencia de ese beso le sorprendía, se encontró sintiéndola nuevamente hurgando en su entrepierna para reavivar su miembro otra vez. El beso se fue profundizando y no se dio cuando de cuando ella liberó sus manos de las esposas. La facilidad con la que ella lo desconectaba del mundo le sorprendía, pero en lugar de pensar en ello de nuevo, la tomó de las caderas y se permitió acariciar su cuerpo por completo, pechos, espaldas y nalgas incluidos. La tenía junto donde la quería.

Separó las piernas de su amante italiana justo en el momento en que se inclinaba sobre ella. Instintivamente ella rodeó su cintura con una de sus piernas mientras él se adentraba en su sexo. Estaba tan húmeda que no le costó adentrarse profundamente en ella. Exhaló un suspiro de puro placer al sentirse en su interior. Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás gozando al tener ese miembro duro y fuerte penetrándola. Nunca nada la había llenado tanto. Su anterior novio no era tan grande como este hombre que la estaba poseyendo.

Él comenzó a embestirla con urgencia, con hambre ella. Besó su boca y se deslizó por su cuello repetidamente mientras entraba y salía de ella con desesperación. Sentía que se le escapaba, que necesitaba aferrarla a él y a su sexo. Cuando se movió ella aprovechó la ocasión para permitirse aferrar ambas piernas a su caderas. Si las embestidas no hubieran sido tan fuertes como para hacerle cerrar los ojos del puro placer, Alice se habría alegrado complacida al ver los poderosos músculos de ese hombre que la estaba reclamando como suya en ese momento. Gritó cuando sintió que se venía con él dentro, y sospechó que los gruñidos que él soltaba en su oreja no eran por enfado o enojo ante alguna torpeza suya, sino porque él también estaba a punto de venirse dentro de ella.

—Córrete—le dijo sensualmente al oído—. No hay problema.

Él la escuchó justo en el momento en que acababa de cumplir con lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

**XOX**

Ludwig se encontró mirando a la chica italiana que le había robado el corazón y el dominio hace apenas unas horas y que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, ella lo había estado buscando insaciablemente bajo las sábanas. Aunque aceptaba que ella había sido demasiado suave y amable con él en el caso de querer dominarlo, eso aún no explicaba el hecho de que ella conocía dónde guardaba su artillería. Por lo que la siguiente vez que ella se despertó buscándolo en la noche, él estaba listo para hacer el interrogatorio. Solo faltaba que ella abriera los ojos para que todo comenzara.

—¿Lud? ¡Lud! —chilló como una niña que se veía atrapada en su propia trampa apenas despertó—. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?

—Tienes los ojos vendados.

Ella dio un grito bastante particular.

— ¡No puedo quitármela!

Ludwig suspiró ante la obviedad de que ella no pudiera ver y que no dependía precisamente de la vista, sino de la lógica.

—Te até las manos mientras dormías. —La vio palidecer—. Descuida, es seda. No dejará marcas en tus manos.

— ¡Qué alivio! Pensé que me habías esposado... las esposas dejan marcas que se ven bastante mal y son difíciles de explicar si las dejaste mucho tiempo puestas.

Su amante arqueó una ceja, confundido ante la prioridad de sus preocupaciones.

—Escucha: quiero saber cómo demonios sabías dónde guardabas las esposas ¿has estado hurgando entre mis cosas antes?

—No

— ¿Cuál es tu justificación?

—Lo adiviné

— ¿Adivinaste?

—Sí… ¿Conoces a Kiku Honda? — Ludwig palideció ante la mención del nombre de quien ahora sospechaba era el culpable de todo eso.

—Trabajamos juntos—contestó serio, viendo cómo todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

— ¿Y a Emily Jones? —Le desagradó bastante la mención del nombre de su última novia.

—Salimos juntos. Un tiempo. Las cosas no funcionaron.

—En fin, Kiku ha sido mi _besto friendo_ desde la secundaria. Y desde hace muchos años que le gusta mi compañera de trabajo. Eso hasta que le dije que le interesaba el sado y esas cosas. Es un chico bastante extraño y no sé qué diablos se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero él me contó que vio su foto en tu escritorio esta tarde. Me dijo que era bastante probable que disfrutaras del sexo duro o sadomasoquista, y que tomara las medidas necesarias si debía defenderme de ti por si hacías algo que no quería. Ah… creo que ya entiendo a qué se refería…

Así que se trataba de eso. De un simple complot de gente que conocía y que no sabía que se conocían entre ellos.

—Eso aún no explica lo de las esposas.

Alice se encogió de hombro, aún atada y con los ojos vendados.

—Es bastante lógico encontrar esposas en la mesa de noche de quien disfruta esposando a la gente ¿no te parece?

Tuvo que aceptar que ella se había ganado ese punto.

— ¿Podrías liberarme? —pidió Alice un poco incomoda, pero sin afligirse.

Ludwig estaba a punto de liberarla hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente y que lo hizo dudar.

—Te liberaré—dijo con la voz profunda que tanto volvía loca a Alice y que hacía que se mojara con solo oírla—. Si me juras que no disfrutarás más de estar atada.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con cierta extrañeza. No tenía sentido alguno lo que estaba poniéndole a condición. Eso hasta que sintió sus duros labios besando su cuello y dispuestos a bajar, bajar y bajar mucho más con las caricias que acompañaban sus lengua y sus manos.

¡Oh. Por. Dios!

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer liberarse…

¡Qué bueno que era sábado y no tenía necesidad de salir de casa! ¡O de la cama de ese hombre!

**FIN**

* * *

**_Los reviews son bien recibidos y animan mucho a la autora a continuar con su trabajo :) _**


End file.
